


Teléfono azul, volamos hacia París

by Paloma



Series: Teléfonos [1]
Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Beth, Paris (City), Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paloma/pseuds/Paloma
Summary: Beth tiene que volver a Estados Unidos después de ganar en Rusia. Sin embargo, la vida le reserva una sorpresa en el camino.
Relationships: Cleo/Beth Harmon
Series: Teléfonos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132253
Kudos: 5





	1. It’s not unusual

“¿Perdón?”

“Sí, señorita Harmon, existen ciertos… problemas de seguridad. Y precisamente para su seguridad estoy yo aquí, recuerde.”

“Juego al ajedrez, no soy mafiosa ni una criminal buscada internacionalmente.”

“Por supuesto, señorita Harmon. No estoy insinuando nada parecido.”

“¿Entonces? ¿No puedo volver mi casa tranquila?”

“Por su seguridad, insisto, no le recomendamos volver de manera directa. De nuevo, albergamos sospechas de que… los rusos podrían haber averiguado cuándo volamos a América. Es por eso que le aconsejamos tomar dos aviones, para… darles esquinazo, si me permite la expresión.”

Beth se cruzó de brazos, le puso los ojos en blanco a su guardaespaldas y resopló de tal manera que algunos pelos de su flequillo ascendieron por esa corriente de aire, cayendo suavemente a los pocos instantes.

“Pfff… ¿Y a dónde dices que vamos ahora?”

“Habíamos pensado hacer escala en París, señorita Harmon. Ya sabe, una democracia.”, enfatiza “Y bien conectada por avión con Nueva York. Sólo prolongará su vuelta un par de días más, se lo garantizo.”

“Bueno, creo que no me queda otro remedio, ¿o me equivoco?” respondió ella, todavía cruzada de brazos, pero con el ceño algo menos fruncido ahora.

“Le agradezco su cooperación en este asunto, de veras.”

Beth intentó no poner los ojos en blanco otra vez, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

“Y ahora, acompáñeme, por favor. El taxi ya está aquí.”

_Increíble. Ahora, otra puta mierda. De verdad, ya no sé cómo explicar lo cansada que estoy. Y lo harta de tener un guardaespaldas siguiéndome como mi sombra. Basta._

Después de firmar autógrafos a las personas que la esperaban entusiasmadas en la puerta de su hotel, se había montado a regañadientes en el taxi, con la esperanza de dormirse en el trayecto, pero estaba tan indignada que no lo había conseguido.

Su plan había sido volar a Nueva York, donde estaban sus amigos o, al menos, la mayoría de ellos. Quería agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por ella y celebrar esa gran victoria, que realmente era de todos. Incluso se había sorprendido a sí misma pensando en darles un gran abrazo, pero eso jamás lo reconocería. De hecho, pensar eso le hacía cruzar los brazos más fuerte contra su pecho, como para fingir que le presión que sentía encima de los pulmones era por eso, no por ninguna emoción. Además, así se ahorraría los comentarios absurdos sobre “seguridad” de su guardaespaldas en los pocos minutos que les quedaban para llegar al aeropuerto.

Durante el vuelo, afortunadamente, Beth sí se durmió. La adrenalina del enfado ya había bajado, y el cansancio del torneo le estaba empezando a pasar factura. Cuando estaba empezando el descenso, el guardaespaldas la despertó con un suave toque en el hombro, con el mayor cuidado que supo, pero ella abrió los ojos confusa. Tardó unos segundos en recordar que estaba en un avión, en qué avión y por qué.

“Señorita Harmon, ¿está usted despierta? Sí, ya veo. La prensa francesa querría hacerle una entrevista. _Le Monde_ , de hecho. Me han pedido que lo consulte con usted.”

“¿Y cómo sabe la _Le Monde_ que yo estoy volando París, si esta era una maniobra tan secreta?”

“Una vez que salió de Moscú el avión que supuestamente íbamos a tomar hacia Nueva York, el peligro para usted es mucho menor. Además, el gobierno opina que será una fantástica oportunidad para la imagen americana en Europa.”

“Ya, bueno. ¿Cuándo sería?”

“Mañana por la mañana, señorita. No hay demasiado margen, porque estaremos poco tiempo en Francia.”

“Sí, vale, de acuerdo. Mañana por la mañana.”

Beth disfrutaba dando entrevistas, en las sesiones de fotos y firmando autógrafos. Si lo pensaba mucho, reconocía que le gustaba la atención mediática. Si era total y absolutamente sincera consigo misma, había recibido tan poca atención individual en Methuen que cualquier demostración de interés por parte de la prensa la reconfortaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la megafonía del avión, anunciando que pronto estarían aterrizando en París, la hora local y la temperatura.

“El taxi nos llevará al hotel” afirmó el guardaespaldas.

“¿A cuál, si se puede saber?” respondió Beth.

“Se alojará en el mismo hotel en que estuvo en el anterior torneo. Ya la conocen y sabrán cómo manejar una posible tensión diplomática de la manera más adecuada.”

“Olvídate.”

_Olvídate. No. Olvídate. No puedo ir ahí. Me volveré loca si voy otra vez a ese sitio del infierno. No puedo revivirlo._

“¿Pero cuál es el problema, señorita? Las suites son lujosas, el trato del servicio es impecable…”

“No.”

“¿Está segura? ¿Qué otro hotel le gustaría? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar una buena suite con tan poca antelación?”

“Es que no quiero ninguna suite” espetó Beth, “quiero un sitio _normal_. Poco céntrico, si es posible. Y menos lujoso. Puedes ir buscando. Al fin y al cabo, hacer escala en París no fue idea mía.”

_Que se parezca lo menos posible a aquello, por favor. No quiero volver a nada que se le parezca._

Por mucho que le gustasen las cosas bonitas y lujosas, Beth necesitaba protegerse a sí misma. Por encima de todo. Si algo tenía en común con su guardaespaldas, era querer llegar a Estados Unidos sana y salva.

Entonces, aterrizan, y Beth se pregunta si su guardaespaldas conoce algún hotel normal en París. ¿Viajará con frecuencia por ese tipo de trabajo? ¿Tendrá contactos en muchos lugares del mundo? Con estos pensamientos, desembarcan y, tras recoger sus maletas, caminan según les indican las flechas _Exit_. Beth va buscando siempre la siguiente flecha, no le gustaría perderse. De hecho, mientras escudriñaba con la mirada hacia dónde les dirigía el siguiente cartel, alguien le toca el hombro. Se sobresalta y da un pequeño respingo automáticamente.

“¡Beth!”

“¿Cleo?”

Cleo la abraza efusivamente.

“¡Qué bien volver a verte, Harmon!”

“¡Digo lo mismo! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?”

“Resulta que cierto amigo periodista me ha dado una pista, digamos… ¿Un café?” propuso una sonriente Cleo.

“Odio el café de los aeropuertos. Peor que el americano, que ya es decir. Pero si quieres podemos cenar juntas esta noche. Sólo espera a que dejemos las maletas en algún hotel… Perdona, ¿alguna idea sobre dónde nos alojaremos esta noche?” añadió Beth mirando a su guardaespaldas.

“Conozco un hotel a las afueras de París, es pequeño y modesto, pero servirá para pasar la noche” respondió éste.

“¿Me estoy enterando ahora de que no tienes alojamiento?” preguntó Cleo, casi indignada.

“No me apetece ir a un gran hotel.”

“¡Pues quédate conmigo! Es un piso céntrico y moderno, te gustará” se ofreció.

“No sé, no creo que tengas nada preparado y no quiero complicarte la vida…”

“¡Para nada! Me haría ilusión que vinieras, Beth” dijo, con una gran sonrisa. “Espera… así mejor” añadió, mientras le colocaba un mechón de pelo que se le había soltado de la pinza.

Beth asintió, con la mirada un poco ausente, a la vez que veinte mil fuegos artificiales explotaban a la vez en el espacio entre sus pulmones.

_Pero qué haces, Cleo, que me podría dar un infarto aquí y ahora mismo._


	2. (I can’t get no) satisfaction

Cleo le había dicho algo muy rápido en francés al taxista, que sonaba como una dirección, y después se había sentado en un asiento trasero. En el otro estaba Beth, separadas por el guardaespaldas, que se situaba en el asiento central de la parte de atrás. Estaba nerviosa, pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Claro que le hacía ilusión reencontrarse con Cleo, después de tanto tiempo. Sólo de recordar aquella noche que pasaron en el hotel antes de la partida contra Borgov, se le tensaba algo en el estómago. Estaba hecha un lío y eran demasiados los factores a tener en cuenta como para poder procesarlos ahora mismo. Principalmente, desde la victoria en Rusia, Beth estaba asustada.

_Muerta de miedo ante la incertidumbre._

Por primera vez en su vida, o casi, no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso, y la petrificaba el pavor, sobre todo, ante sí misma. Era la única que sabía de lo que ella misma era capaz, tanto en el buen como en el mal sentido. Sin embargo, con respecto a Cleo, ocurría todo lo contrario. Asomarse hacia ese tema en su cabeza era como adentrarse en un bosque oscuro, espeso y totalmente desconocido. Claro que podría no ser peligroso, incluso haber hermosos claros, y no sabía qué se podría encontrar al otro lado, pero… quizá era terrible. Quizá era doloroso. Quizá no le gustaba lo que veía. La posibilidad de tener que descubrirlo explorando por sí misma la paralizaba.

Mientras tanto, Cleo era ajena a todo este caos interno en Beth, y le empezó a hacer algunas preguntas.

“Entonces, ¿cómo es Rusia? ¿Te ha gustado el viaje?”

“Oh… el viaje ha sido increíble… Allí hay mucha gente que juega al ajedrez, ¿sabes? ¡Me pedían autógrafos al salir de las partidas! Lo he disfrutado muchísimo…”

Así, Beth siguió contándole cómo en los parques se juegan partidas, incluso, y cómo le había ilusionado aquello. Seguía nerviosa, pero, al tener un tema de conversación en el que enfocarse, se le iba olvidando. Cuando llegaron, subieron las maletas con ayuda del guardaespaldas.

“ _Et voilà_ … ¡Este es el piso del que te hablaba! Pasa, pasa. ¡Adelante!” les mostró Cleo, sonriente, mientras la cerradura hacía click al girar la llave. Era un segundo, con ascensor antiguo, del que se veían todas las partes, ya que la caja estaba rodeada por un entramado de metal, que se embellecía en los rellanos de cada piso. Tras limpiarse los zapatos en el felpudo, Beth pasó al interior. Se trataba de un piso sencillo, sin apenas decoración, pero con todas las comodidades. Estaba muy limpio, casi parecía que no lo hubieran usado. Entraba mucha luz y eso lo hacía más acogedor.

“Es muy bonito, Cleo”, dijo Beth con amabilidad. Al fin y al cabo, era la invitada y quería responder con gratitud y educación.

“Tendremos que ir a cenar fuera, porque aquí en el piso no tengo comida. Es que… hmm… al viajar tanto, no lo uso mucho. Por eso está todo tan limpio.”, añadió con una carcajada. “Tengo una habitación de invitados, ¿pero quizá es mejor que se la dejemos a tu guardaespaldas?”

“Señorita Harmon, puedo perfectamente dormir en el sofá, no se preocupe.”, respondió éste, al ser interpelado.

Beth no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuáles serían las intenciones de Cleo. Quizá para ella lo del hotel había sido una tontería, una chiquillada. Quizá hacía _cosas así_ constantemente y ya lo había olvidado. Podría ser una sugerencia inocente o no, pero en cualquier caso sin mayor trascendencia para Cleo.

_¿Cómo se supone que funcionan estas cosas? ¿Cómo sé qué quiere? ¿Cómo sé qué quiero yo? Jesucristo…_

Beth estaba paralizada de miedo otra vez. “Bueno, no sé, ya lo veremos después. Todavía es pronto.”, respondió, intentando forzar una sonrisa amable que no le salía, porque estaba tan nerviosa sólo quería gritar hasta que se le acabase el aire en los pulmones.

Aún así, tras colocar las maletas en la habitación de invitados, Beth fue a buscar a Cleo a su propia habitación. Llamó con los nudillos, dos veces.

“¿Cleo? ¿Una cosa?”

“Pasa, dime”, Cleo estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, descalza, mientras se peinaba. La miró, parecía cómoda en su pequeño reino. Beth entró con la poca seguridad en sí misma que se tiene cuando se es invitada a una casa por primera vez.

“Erm… Estaba pensando en que si tendrías toallas limpias, bueno, me imaginaba que me podría duchar antes de salir a cenar.”

“Sí, no sé muy bien dónde, pero las puedo buscar, no hay problema. Ahora vengo, excepto, claro, que te quieras meter en la ducha conmigo…”, Cleo la miró mientras alzaba una ceja, llena de intenciones.

Beth se congeló otra vez. No le estaba funcionando perfectamente el corazón ahora mismo. Cuando se recompuso, era ya demasiado tarde, porque Cleo había cruzado la puerta de la habitación.

_Y yo aquí plantada como una imbécil._

“¡Te las dejo aquí!” exclamó Cleo desde el baño. El piso no era precisamente grande, así que la escuchó perfectamente. Sin embargo, tardó un poco en reaccionar. Caminó lentamente hacia la habitación de invitados, para coger ropa limpia de la maleta. Se decidió por un vestido beige ajustado en la cintura, con líneas marrones verticales y horizontales que formaban un estampado en cuadrícula. Al entrar en el baño, vio efectivamente dos toallas, una grande para el cuerpo y una más pequeña para el pelo. Se duchó con parsimonia, frotando suavemente la pastilla de jabón contra cada parte de su cuerpo, como un ritual, para intentar procesar mientras tanto el extraño giro de los acontecimientos. Jabón en los brazos. _Cleo me ha buscado._ En los hombros. _Cleo me ha encontrado._ En los omóplatos. _Cleo me ha invitado a su casa._ En las clavículas, llegando hasta el escote. _Y yo he aceptado sin saber por qué._ Bajando hacia el ombligo. _Ni por qué no._ Intentó no rebuscar en su cabeza los motivos que llevaron a esa decisión, ahogarlos en el agua caliente de la ducha, empañarlos en vapor. Se enrolló la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, como buscando protegerse del mundo exterior. Deseaba no salir nunca de ese baño lleno de vapor y, así, no enfrentarse al mundo exterior. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que hace una invitada en sus cabales. _Que es lo que estoy intentando ser yo._ Se quitó ese absurdo comentario de su voz interior y empezó a vestirse y peinarse. Como accesorio, también cogió una diadema de terciopelo. Le sonrió al espejo, ya desempañado, y se puso unos elegantes zapatos de bastante tacón.

“Beth, ¿a dónde te apetece ir a cenar?”

“Hmm… no me importa mucho. Aunque me apetecen ostras, si conoces algún sitio.”

“¡Nena! Se nota que acabas de ganar un premio, eh. Sí, conozco varios sitios, pero tengo en mente uno en particular que te podría gustar, creo. Es elegante, pero no demasiado turístico.”

“Te imaginarás que en un hospicio no era un plato que nos sirviesen. Más bien teníamos guisantes de lata. Muy bien, vamos entonces.”, dijo Beth mientras guardaba un pintalabios en su pequeño bolso marrón. _Nena. La hostia, otro infarto._

Fueron en metro, por deseo expreso de Beth, que estaba fascinada con la red subterránea. En su cabeza no paraba de preguntarse cómo simularían las mejores frecuencias para cada línea, o cómo optimizarían el número de trenes en función de la demanda horaria. Quizá querría leer algún libro sobre el tema al volver a Estados Unidos. Tras un transbordo y unas cuantas paradas más, llegaron al restaurante del que Cleo le había hablado. Efectivamente, se trataba de un local antiguo, que parecía llevar allí generaciones, con una iluminación tenue, y música suave. Los camareros vestían traje y la cubertería de las mesas era fina. Uno de ellos les guio hacia una mesa para tres y les dejó sendas cartas, volviendo al poco tiempo.

“¿Saben ya qué desean?”, les preguntó.

“Sí, querríamos… tres de ostras, y el postre lo decidiremos luego, si tienen tartas.”, respondió Beth rápidamente. Se sentiría culpable si pidiese otra cosa diferente para su guardaespaldas. Al cabo de los días su presencia ya casi, casi, no le irritaba profundamente.

“¿Y para beber? Tenemos una excelente bodega…”.

“Agua con gas, por favor”, dijo, cortando a Cleo, que claramente había estado a punto de decir algo. Ahora, su mirada parecía confusa. Beth decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

“Muy bien, enseguida”, sonrió el camarero mientras les retiraba las cartas.

La cena resultó muy agradable para Beth (y esperaba que también para Cleo), incluso con la tercera presencia. Si había temido que el reencuentro fuese incómodo, ya bien por el tiempo que había pasado o bien por los _acontecimientos nocturnos_ tras los cuales se habían despedido, Cleo parecía encargarse de que la conversación fluyese. Le preguntó por el frío, por la moda en Rusia, por qué se sentía siendo mujer en aquel campeonato… Beth le preguntó, a su vez, qué música se estaba escuchando en Europa en aquel momento. _Los Beatles casi todo el rato, parece ser_. Al poco tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que no se habían olvidado de cómo se reían juntas, sobre todo con las tonterías que decía Cleo. Beth sentía que tenía burbujitas en el esternón, como si por dentro estuviera hecha de agua con gas.

La magia sólo la rompió el camarero, para retirarles los platos y traer las porciones de tarta por las que se habían acabado decidiendo.

“Creo que podría comer tarta el resto de días de mi vida.”, comentó Beth mientras cogía un trocito con el tenedor.

“¿Tú crees?”, preguntó Cleo, “quizá es mucho azúcar”.

“Necesito azúcar para pensar las jugadas. Deja al genio trabajar.”, respondió ella con falsa seriedad, apuntándole con el tenedor, para romper las dos en una pequeña risa al instante siguiente.

Beth insistió en pagar. Cleo también, pero al final se dejó convencer, a cambio de pagar ella la siguiente vez.

Así, salieron del restaurante. Al cruzar la puerta, esta resultó ser un poco estrecha para tres personas a la vez. El guardaespaldas se fue quedando atrás, para dejarlas pasar, y entonces Cleo guio a Beth para que ella fuese primero, poniéndole la mano ligeramente sobre la cintura. Esto la sobresaltó, visiblemente o no, esto no lo sabía. _O paras o me da algo aquí mismo._ Sin embargo, pese a esos pequeños gestos, se veía incapaz de corresponderla. Algo se le estaba atragantando, aunque la siguiese encontrando tan preciosa como la última vez que se habían visto.

La situación se siguió tensando cuando volvieron al piso. De nuevo, Cleo insistía en que no le importaba compartir habitación, pero ella se notaba incapaz de aceptar.

“Discúlpame, voy a lavarme los dientes un momento”, dijo Beth para ganar tiempo y no entrar en puro pánico allí mismo. Entró en el baño, relajándose un poco. Justo estaba secándose, tras realmente cepillarse los dientes, cuando entró Cleo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

“Oye, ¿pero se puede saber qué te pasa?” le espetó directamente.

“¿Perdona?” le dijo Beth, a falta de mejor respuesta.

“Estás rara, nena. La última vez no estabas así.”

“La última vez fue otra vez, Cleo. Esto es distinto.”

“No, si ya veo yo solita que es distinto…”, replicó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, “Perdona, es que me ha parecido extraño, aunque no sea asunto mío”, añadió en un tono más amable. Y menos mal, porque Beth se estaba empezando a irritar. _Pero esta tía qué se cree, que me puede interrogar sólo por ser guapísima y estar por lo menos tan buena como una tarta de queso. Menuda payasa._

“No creo que haya estado haciendo nada tan raro, tú me dirás”, respondió, intentando que no se filtrase el creciente enfado en sus palabras.

“Ya… bueno… no sé cómo explicarlo…”, estaba claro que la había desarmado, o pillado por sorpresa. Cleo siempre parecía tener una respuesta ingeniosa para todo, excepto ahora mismo.

“Pues si no tienes nada que explicarme, me gustaría acabar de desmaquillarme. Muchas gracias.” Cleo parecía confusa, pero salió suavemente del cuarto de baño.

Cuando Beth acabó de desmaquillarse y lavarse la cara, se fue directamente a la habitación de invitados. Se puso su pijama de raso azul, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama.

_¿Pero por qué he sido tan desagradable? ¿Por qué he dinamitado yo sola esta situación? ¿Qué coño me pasa?_

Beth aprovechó el momento para respirar hondo y analizar cómo se sentía, algo que sabía que hacía menos de lo que debiera. De repente, se dio cuenta.

_Estoy acojonada perdida. Muerta de miedo. No puedo acercarme a nada que me recuerde a la última vez en París. No puedo volver a ese tipo de espirales fatales. Quizá por eso soy capaz de acercarme a Cleo sin entrar en pánico._

Entre esas sorprendentes revelaciones, y dando muchas vueltas en la cama, se fue quedando dormida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/5FKkbyGm42hw1y08l2knlO?si=ajHCauGMSUyykPoUyjzmOQ
> 
> Kudos por los kudos y estoy abierta a comentarios :)


	3. Sunday morning

Cuando Beth se despierta ese día, su primer pensamiento es: huele deliciosamente. Suenan unos nudillos tocando en su puerta. Como pasa siempre que uno se despierta en una casa ajena, tarda unos instantes en recomponer mentalmente su situación actual. _Habitación de invitados. Cleo. Anoche fui desagradable sin motivo aparente. Pfff. A ver qué hago ahora para no joderlo más._

Vuelven a llamar a la puerta con los nudillos. Deduce que eso fue lo que la despertó inicialmente.

“¿Señorita Harmon? ¿Está despierta? Le recuerdo que hoy tiene una entrevista.”

_Venga ya, ahora la mierda esa también._

“Erm… sí, sí… Ahora me levanto.”, le contesta, dándose cuenta de que aún suena medio dormida. Se pone la bata, también de raso, que hace juego con el pijama, y unas zapatillas de andar por casa con pelo. Son muy suaves. Es como caminar por las nubes. Sale de la habitación, hacia la cocina. El trayecto dura, aproximadamente, siete pasos. En los primeros tres pasos, se da cuenta de que ese olor maravilloso procede de café recién hecho y algún tipo de bollería. En los siguientes tres pasos, ve la mesa de la cocina con los tazas y _pain au chocolat._ En el último paso, Cleo está de espaldas, leyendo el periódico. _No sabía que leyese el periódico._ Deja de leerlo cuando escucha los pasos de Beth.

“No sé si te acuerdas de que a la próxima te iba a invitar yo”, le sonríe.

“Wow. Muchas gracias. ¿Aunque no quedamos en que tomo mucho azúcar para mi propio bien?”, Beth no se explica muy bien a qué viene ese gesto tan amable, tras la brusquedad con la que trató a Cleo la última vez que hablaron, en el baño. Sin embargo, le encantan los pasteles, así que no va a rechazar la oferta.

“¿No quedamos en que eres un genio que depende de la glucosa?”. Parece que a Cleo ya se le ha pasado lo de anoche, porque la mira de _esa_ manera, desde la silla, a través de las pestañas. _Qué largas. Qué lindas._

Luego, desayunan en silencio. Beth ha dormido bastante, pese a que las ideas circulaban por su cabeza como trenes por las vías del metro, con una frecuencia impresionante y haciendo mucho ruido al pasar. Ahora, está pensando en la entrevista, en qué pretende comentar y, sobre todo, en qué no.

“Nena, te va la cabeza a mil por hora, lo veo desde aquí”, comenta Cleo.

_Y el corazón también, si me sigues llamando nena._ “Es que estoy pensando en la entrevista de hoy.”, responde lo más calmada que puede.

“Tranquila, los seducirás con tu encanto”, le dice, mientras la mira por encima del periódico.

“Para eso deberíamos mandarte a ti”, replica Beth. Por fin consigue no congelarse. Ante eso, ninguna respuesta. Acaba su desayuno con tranquilidad y se levanta para volver al cuarto de invitados y vestirse. Elige un jersey de cuello alto, en blanco roto, y una falda lápiz negra. Se anuda un pañuelo a la cabeza y se pinta los labios de color granate. Su guardaespaldas la está esperando. Busca su abrigo, y comprueba que lleva todo lo necesario en el bolso. Ahora, de repente, Beth se siente incómoda. No sabe cómo despedirse. No quiere dejar las cosas en un punto raro para las dos. De hecho, no quiere despedirse todavía, pensándolo mejor. Afortunadamente, Cleo aparece cuando Beth está a punto de ponerse el abrigo. _Tiene el don de la oportunidad, esta chica._ Por una vez, animada por la conversación del desayuno, decide tomar algo de iniciativa.

“Cleo, una cosa, si tú ahora también vas a salir de casa, ¿vamos juntas?”, le propone mientras piensa que menudo atrevimiento por su parte, presuponer que justo va a salir a la vez, que va a ir en la misma dirección, y que no le importa acompañarla. Espera que suene al ofrecimiento de paz que pretende ser.

“¡Fantástico! La redacción está muy cerca de aquí. Podemos ir caminando, te dejo allí y luego tengo que hacer unos recados.”, contesta, para su franca sorpresa.

Caminan por un parque, Beth ignora cómo se llama, pero le gusta. No se le ocurre mirar los carteles, está demasiado nerviosa como para eso. Es un parque cuidado, con los arbustos que delimitan el camino perfectamente recortados y muy limpio. El fresco le roza las mejillas, pero está despejado y brilla el sol. Para su sorpresa, al final han salido con tiempo, así que no tienen mucha prisa. Sin embargo, ella sigue sin estar del todo cómoda. Le gustaría pedirle perdón a Cleo por lo brusca que fue en el baño, pero no sabe cómo sacar el tema, ni mucho menos piensa explicarle que está hecha un lío… no, muchos líos, y que no ve la manera de desenredar ese ovillo de problemas, así que se acaba congelando cada vez que se le acerca demasiado. _Congelada y ardiendo a la vez. Curioso._ La oportunidad se presenta por sorpresa.

“Ya casi estamos llegando… Es una pena que estés tan poco tiempo por aquí, ¿verdad? Casi no nos ha dado tiempo a nada. Pero me alegra haberte llevado a cenar ostras, bueno, más bien me has llevado tú a mí”, ríe Cleo, para luego añadir, con bastante retintín “aunque no sé si te sentarían bien con lo _simpática_ que estabas después.”

“Escucha, Cleo, lo siento mucho. Es… complicado. Muy complicado, bastante más de lo que quiero pensar. No sé cómo explicártelo, pero me gustaría que aceptases mis disculpas. No tenía mala intención. Y me ha gustado mucho verte, créeme. Las ostras también, por cierto. Gracias por enseñarme ese restaurante, acertaste de pleno.”

Ya lo ha soltado, de golpe. La mira, pero su expresión es indescifrable. No tiene ni idea de cómo está reaccionando. De hecho, se sorprende cuando su respuesta es “Mira, es ese portal. Ya hemos llegado. Y no te preocupes.”

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Beth le da un pequeño beso en los labios. No es lento, ni rápido. Le sale de dentro, instintivamente. Sólo añade “Me encantaría volver a verte, en otro lugar. De otra manera. Seguro que sabes encontrarme”. La mira con la honestidad de quien sabe que ha dicho lo que quería decir. Ve una sonrisa en los ojos que está mirando en ese momento. Sus manos se rozan milimétricamente, pero entonces se aleja, para no hacer nada todavía más vergonzoso. _Bastante lamentable he sido ya._

Durante la entrevista, está animada y abstraída a la vez. No para de darle vueltas a lo que ha pasado, pero por lo menos las preguntas del periodista la entretienen, la ayudan a no volver a reproducir en su cabeza la misma escena treinta y cinco veces seguidas, queriendo que la trague la tierra con más fuerza cada una de esas veces. Si después le hiciesen un cuestionario sobre qué ha respondido a las preguntas, no sabría decirlo. No puede dejar de pensar en esa última mirada. _Por qué desaprovecho las buenas oportunidad y por qué la cago siempre y por qué soy una imbécil y por qué me vibró algo por dentro cuando Cleo me miró en el parque._

Cuando termina la entrevista, se montan en el taxi que los llevará al aeropuerto. Ya es hora de volver, y realmente echa de menos la sensación de _volver a casa_ , que probablemente aparecerá más en la de Benny en Nueva York que en la suya propia. Cuando llevan un par de manzanas recorridas, Beth empieza a mirar por la ventana, queriendo grabar esos últimos recuerdos en su retina. No sabe cuándo volverá, ni a Europa, ni a ver a Cleo. Si es que alguna de esas dos cosas ocurre alguna vez. Todavía tiene mucho que decidir… Y entonces, de casualidad, la ve. O cree verla. O la ve de verdad. _Hostia puta. Está ahí. Está ahí hablando con un amiguito de Borgov. Joder. Joder, joder._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, esto venía hacia aquí desde el principio. Sí, de casualidad leí “esa teoría”.  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/11607FzqoipskTsXrwEHnJ?si=-mOFFMgHQtub9fUTYPGTDQ

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es una “continuación” de El Penúltimo Vicio. Es decir, se asume que Cleo y Beth se acostaron la noche antes de la primera final contra Borgov, pero no se volvieron a ver. Es lo único en lo que difiere con el canon previo.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/67csrS6po7IyXfwds4azjr?si=sgJDk1rjT2GyW1cjByjUxg


End file.
